Made With Love
by Leenh
Summary: Valentine. The day when couples went out dating. The day when the boys gave their girls chocolates. The day when the words 'I love you' were said more than a million times all around the world. The day when Jack decided to make his own chocolate to be given to somebody special... My valentine contribution for my love of Jackrabbit. AU. One-shot. Fluff and nearly yaoi. Please RnR


**Title: Made With Love**

**Pairing: Jackrabbit**

**Disclaimer: ROTG (c) Dreamworks**

**Warning: Yaoi and fluff, AU (is that even a warning? IDK)**

**Beta: My lovely sister ursoranma lol**

**So here's my contribution for Valentine. Enjoy, lads! RnR please :D**

**-xxx-**

Valentine. The day when couples went out dating. The day when the boys gave their girls chocolates. The day when the words 'I love you' were said more than a million times all around the world. The day when Jack decided to make his own chocolate to be given to somebody special.

Lately Jack had been seeing Bunnymund, or simply Aster for short, a lot. He was a 32 years old grown up man with two kids but no wife. His wife died when she gave birth to her second child, Sophie. The first one named Jamie, a nine years old boy.

Aster didn't like Jack at first, but as time spent together with him passed, the feeling started to grow. Though he still saw the teen as annoying, he grew used to it. Jack called him as a 'Kangaroo', he didn't even know why the nickname sticked to him. But now he didn't mind at all.

Aster had been thinking a lot too, about how far the age difference between them. He was 32, and Jack was only 18. He barely finished his college. And that would be hard to explain everything to his kids that he turned.. well- gay, although the kids liked Jack so much.

Needless to say, both of them know they liked each other, but none of them were ready to say the three magic words. Jack knew that he had to make the first move, and 14th of February was a perfect day to say it.

But before that, Jack should confirm whether he could spare some time for him or not because Aster had to work. And so he called him that night.

"Hello?" Aster picked his phone.

"Oh hey, umm.." Jack hesitated.

"Are you free this Thursday?" He continued.

Aster knew exactly what date Thursday was, he smirked and replied, "Yeah. I'll be workin' like usual but I would be home at 7. I can pick you up in your house."

"Good then! At 7, that is." Jack smiled.

There was only one problem. He didn't know how to make a chocolate. He thought so many times of just buying a chocolate from a supermarket, but that would mean nothing at all, right?

**-The next day-**

It was just a day before Valentine. He thought of asking his father, Nicholas St. North, on how to make the chocolate. But it would be embarrassing because North didn't know anything about his complicated relationship with Aster, though he knew who Aster was. And it was awkward if he knew his son was gay. He would be disappointed for sure. Well, at least that was Jack's thought about how North would feel if he knew about it.

So he asked Google instead, the answer to almost everything. He slided the unlock bar of his phone, opened up browser and started researching although it was still college hours.

'How to make a valentine chocolate' he typed.

Within seconds, the informations he needed were already there on the screen. He clicked the video that directed him to Youtube, and studied it.

First off, he went to buy the ingredients after his class ended. About 15 minutes had passed and he had gathered all the stuffs he would be needed. Next, he went home, but he had to tiptoe to the kitchen because North was sleeping with a loud snore on the couch at the living room. He had to be careful not to wake him up with the sweet smell of chocolate, but that was just impossible. North woke up and went to the kitchen when he was in the middle of making the chocolate.

"What are you making, Jack?" North seemed glee, he never expected his only child to be able to cook anything.

"Um.. Chocolates, dad. Do you want to try some?" He asked, trying to be calm and normal when he clearly panicked inside for getting busted.

Why are you suddenly making chocolates?" North raised one of his thick eyebrow.

"I- um.. Just feel like it!" Jack smiled nervously.

"Hmmm...? Something's not right." His father stared at him, making him felt uneasy. "But I want to try it!" He quickly took a spoonful of chocolate liquid with a silver spoon and tasted it.

Jack looked at him anxiously and questioned, "How's the taste?"

"It's good, Jack!" North patted his son's shoulder, felt really proud of him. Jack's face gleamed with joy, thanking his father by hugging him.

"I'm going to make you one too. It's actually for tomorrow's Valentine." Jack finally confessed, concentrating on making the chocolate back.

"Valentine? It's tomorrow?" Clearly he had no clue about it. He barely remembered any day except Christmas. Jack nodded to answer his question, "Also, I'll be visiting Aster's house. May I go?"

There was no point in hiding it anymore. Eventually North would find out that Jack loved Aster.

"Of course!" He gave him a permission easily. He saw Jack as a mature teenager now, so there was nothing to worry. And with Aster, he would be just fine.

"Thank you, dad!" Jack hugged him once again, smiled happily. "You're an amazing father!"

The chocolate was done, he poured the hot chocolate liquid into two big love-shaped containers he bought at the supermarket, and some were poured into two small ones with many cute shapes. They would be given to Aster's kids.

All he needed to do was just to wait until it turned cold and freeze it up. He put them into the fridge, went up to his room to do something else because it would take too much time for the chocolates to freeze.

"It's done!" He exclaimed joyfully. Not exactly how he wanted it to be because of the messy writing on top of the chocolate. He thought of writing "Would you be my valentine?" but that would be too aggressive, so he changed his mind, wrote only "Happy Valentine, from Jack." with a cream. But it was pretty satisfactory for his first try.

**-xxx-**

Jack was utterly nervous, only two hours left until Aster picked him up. He gulped as he looked at the heart-shaped box, beautifully tied with a red ribbon. He imagined of how the older man would react, would he accept his chocolate?

'Did ya make this yourself? I never knew ya can cook.'

'Oh my God, Jack. Thanks, mate!'

'I love ya too, Jack.'

His cheeks started to get red and he touched his face with his cold hands to cool it off a bit. His thoughts were flying all around his head, and he hardly get them out of his mind.

He even thought of them kissing passionately on the couch or against the wall. "Damn! Why my head is filled with these dirty thoughts?!" He slapped his cheeks hard with both hands.

He opened his closet, searching for a cool shirt to wear. He usually wore his blue hoodie, but today was special, so he shouldn't dress like any other day. He picked some clothes, tried them on and looked at the mirror every time he changed his clothes. He didn't notice that an hour had passed since he was busy trying to mix and match his outfits.

"This is not bad." He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Grey T-shirt, navy blue jacket (he had many blue jackets of different style) and navy blue jeans. He practiced his smile in front of the mirror so it won't look so awkward later. He also used some gel to his snow-white hair to look even better. "Okay. I'm ready!"

Jack went downstairs with a paper bag and found North sat on the couch, watching TV. "Dad!" He called and walked towards him, then gave his father the chocolate he promised. "Happy Valentine!"

North's face was very delighted, "Thank you, Jack! Happy Valentine to you too."

The bell rang once, and Jack quickly ran to the door to open it, "I'll get that."

"Hey, Aster!" Jack smiled sheepishly knowing it was his crush that stood behind the door.

"Hello, Jack." Aster smiled back, "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm off then, dad. Bye!" He turned his back to gave North one last smile.

"Come back before 10!" North laughed and waved his hand, and off they went with Aster's car.

As Aster drove to his house, he glanced countless times on Jack, "Ya look different." He smirked.

"Oh, how am I different?" Jack's crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Handsomer." The man said and the teen answered with another chuckle, "That's not even a word. But thanks. And you look messy."

Aster laughed and loosened his tie with his free hand, "I just came back from work."

"I know. But you look fine. In fact, I kinda like it." Flushes of pink could be seen on both of their faces.

They finally arrived at Aster's house, and his kids greeted them cheerfully when they came. "Hi there, Jamie, Sophie!" Jack knelt down to hug them.

"Alright now, li'l ankle bittas, bein' good today?" Aster smiled as he carried Sophie to his arms and Jack held Jamie's hand, off they went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Of course!" Jamie said proudly, showing his white teeth off.

"Oh, oh! Wait a sec, papa!" Jamie went to his bedroom, followed by Sophie who giggled and ran as far as her cute little feet could carry her.

Jack and Aster chuckled by seeing them but it slowly faded away when their gaze accidentally met. Desire could be seen in Aster's eyes and Jack's breath hitched in anticipation of what might come.

"Jack.." Aster said with a low voice, and slowly leaned forward unconsciously. The teen noticed and blushed, stayed in his current sitting position, stunned.

The older man got closer to his face, made Jack bit his lower lip because of nervousness. An inch away from the younger one's lips, Jamie and Sophie's footsteps were heard running from upstairs. They jolted, finally aware of the situation and back away quickly.

"Huh? Why are your faces red?" Jamie said, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Your face is so funny, papa!" Sophie climbed up to Aster's lap and giggled happily.

"U-um- there's nothing w-wrong with us. Right, Jack?" Aster stuttered, received a slow nod from the teen in reply.

"Oh, we made this for you two." The boy gave his father and Jack love shaped cards for each of them, their covers painted in red and the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' were written in black inks.

When they flipped the card over, there was a picture of them drawn together. Aster was on the left, Jack on the right, Jamie and Sophie in between them, while their mom was drawn above all of them, wearing an angel ring on top of her head. All of them were smiling. Below the picture, there was another words saying 'We love you' written in it.

Jack almost shed a tear, but he managed to kept it in. Why they drew him in the picture? He wasn't supposed to be there. He was not a part of Aster's family.

"Do you like it?" Sophie smiled to Jack.

"We made it with love ~" Jamie added, smiles brightly.

Jack nodded and thanked them. "But why am I in the picture?" He asked.

"You are like our mom, Jack. You are a part of our family." Jamie answered, his smile soothed Jack's heart and without him noticing, a tear escaped his eyes. He hugged them close together.

Aster stared at them and a smile crossed his face. He joined in the hug, made Jack blushed more than he already was because of the sudden big and warm arms around him and the kids.

"Oh, I have something too for you guys." Jack took his paper bag he put earlier on the table, and gave Jamie and Sophie small chocolates of many shapes wrapped in a transparent plastic and tied with a red bow.

Seeing their amazed and excited face made him immensely happy. They hugged him again to show their gratitude. "Just don't forget to brush your teeth after eating them!" He smiled.

"And.." Jack took a box of chocolate out of the bag, "This one is for you, Aster." and gave it to him shyly.

Aster grinned, "I know you'll gimme a valentine chocolate. Thanks, mate." He ruffled the teen's hair.

Only that? Nothing else? Jack was happy, but he thought he would be getting more than just a 'thanks'.

"Anyway, who's hungry? I bought foods." Aster said.

"Me! Me!" Sophie raised her hand, so did Jamie.

"What about ya, Jack?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's have dinner." Jack smiled and they walked towards the dinner table together.

It was 8.30 P.M when they finished their dinner, Jamie and Sophie still had some room for chocolates, so they tasted the small chocolates Jack made for them.

"Sweet! I love it I love it I love it!" Sophie said excitedly as she munched the chocolate.

"You made this yourself?" Jamie asked, currently holding a small egg-shaped chocolate.

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "Made with love." He continued and chuckled.

"Made with love, huh?" Aster grinned, opening his own box of chocolate. "Mine is the big one!" He smirked and showed it to the kids to make them jealous. He then ate it a bit and smiled, and gave two thumbs up to Jack. A fatuous smirk was all Aster received from the teen.

"Kids, ya better go to sleep now. But before that, brush your teeth! A Tooth Fairy loves clean teeth." Aster said and they nodded, took one last chocolate for each of them and went upstairs.

"Why is it written only with 'Happy Valentine'? I thought you're going to write 'I love you' or something more aggressive." Jack looked down to the floor, hiding his flushed face and muttered, "That's too embarrassing.."

"It is not." Aster laughed, stood up and pulled Jack's hand as they made their way towards the sofa.

The older man pushed him down onto the soft couch, crawled on top of him, staring at his eyes. "Say, do ya love me?"

Jack's heart was thumping so fast he felt like he was going to pass out, and he was so sure Aster could hear his loud heart beats. He gulped and said with a small voice, "W-what do you think?"

"Just answer me straight away, mate." Green eyes still locked into his crystal blue ones.

With all the guts Jack got, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, reopened his eyes and said, "Y-Yes, I love you."

Aster smiled, leaned down to meet Jack's red face and slowly put a small and gentle kiss on his lips before they both closed their eyes and unconsciously turned the kiss into a deep and passionate one. He licked Jack's lower lip, asking for an entrance. The teen granted his wish, opening his mouth and whimpered when he felt Aster's hot tongue caressing his mouth. God, he felt like melting when Aster and his tongues intertwined.

Jack's head jerked up to be taken into a deeper kiss. His hands were circled onto the older man's neck, didn't want to let go. Aster's kisses were so sweet, so professional.

Aster pushed his hard groin against Jack's, rubbing it slightly. It made his member twitched and got as hot and horny as his partner already was. It was what Aster always wanted. What they both wanted.

"Papa, Jack- oh my God!" Jamie's eyes widened when he caught them kissing. Jack instantly shoved Aster until he fell from the couch and made him groaned in pain. Their appearances were a total mess, including their faces.

"O-oh- H-hey Jamie! Ha-haven't go to sleep y-yet?" He lost his ability to talk normally, clearly didn't expect that the boy would still be awake.

"W-we are just wondering if papa and Jack would want to read us a bed time story- but nevermind!" It didn't take too long for Jamie to stay, he dashed upstairs with red cheeks.

Jack helped Aster to sit beside him, apologizing for suddenly pushing him away just now.

"So.. We got busted." Aster chuckled.

"Yes, and this is your fault for kissing me here of all places!" Jack crossed his arms, pouting.

"Shall we continue, then?" Aster grinned. Jack turned his head and looked at him, grinning back.

"If it means for me to be on your bed." It was the teen's final sentence before Aster carried him on his shoulder easily and went to his room.

Looked like Jack would not be back on time as North told him to.

**-xxx-**

**Thanks for reading! Please review ~ XD**


End file.
